12 Days of Christmas: Bassian Style
by MegamiTenchi
Summary: The 12 Days of Christmas begin Christmas Day and are the 12 days that lead to the Epiphany. Chuck Bass is hardly a pious man, but this year he's quite determined to give his wife something special that may lead to a sort of epiphany of their own. So on the first day of Christmas...
1. On the First Day

The Twelve Days of Christmas:

Bassian Style

* * *

On the First Day…

"Merry Christmas, Charles!"

Chuck Bass suddenly found himself sandwiched between Lily van der Woodsen and Eleanor Waldorf-Rose. And not one to be left out, the diminutive form of Cyrus Rose added himself to the pile. A year of marriage, of family life, Chuck had still not grown accustomed to such exhibitions. To think, brunch was just beginning.

"Excuse me!" Blair appeared, hands on her hips. The stunning red Reem Acra dress she worn was festive, but where his wife was concerned, Blair always appeared to him as a siren.

The elegant horde released him.

"Blair!"  
"You look wonderful!"  
"There's my turtledove!"

With a cacophony of love, the trio moved to envelope Blair, whose scowl melted into a smile. Chuck smiled at his family, smoothing is clothes after the onslaught. He turned back to see Harold and Roman greeting Dr. van der Woodsen. This was their family gathering this year, with Serena and Dan having left this morning for peace and sunlight elsewhere.

He took a seat, sitting back as family he never imagined having gathered around him, telling stories, laughing, full of warmth and smiles. Chuck's life had grown through such dark times to reach this point. And in the new year, it would grow even more, if Blair's early Christmas present had any say in it. She'd been open in sharing the thoughts and feelings she'd been having since her birthday, and he returned that openness.

When she had thrown away her birth control, it had given Chuck a wonderful idea for a way to enjoy the Christmas season this year. Beginning today.

Cyrus was in the middle of one of his riveting tales when Chuck slipped away to the bar to refresh his scotch. Blair was soon next to him, her fingers lacing with his.

"Dorota should almost be done preparing brunch." She murmured.

"Mm, I think we should check everything is fine." Setting his glass on the bar, they quietly disappeared from the living room.

Dorota was bustling around the kitchen, the warm room full of delicious smells, everything perfectly ordered, though the maid still grumbled in Polish as she worked.

Blair fingered a pile of beautiful napkins and sighed, "Dorota. This are not the correct napkins for the place settings. It was to be the gold with red set, not the gold set."

The maid apologized and tottered out of the kitchen to scour the deep linen closet.

Chuck pulled Blair across the kitchen. "How did you know?"

"Know?" Blair's voice was light. "With you, it's simply intuition when you're having mischievous ideas."

Opening the pantry door open, Chuck defended, "I'd say more deviant…"

The pantry closet was about the size of most people's walk-in closets. _Most peoples_. Not Blair's, but most peoples. She stepped inside, an eyebrow raised in challenge. Grabbing his lapel, she pulled him in with a kiss, the door closing shut behind them.

His hands were pushing up the fabric of her long dress. She breathed against his ear, "Dorota could be back any moment."

"Then I suggest you stay quiet."

Blair had pushed his trousers open and raked her nails along the length of him. "Not just a problem I have, though I love this game."

"I love you."

"I love you." She whispered back as he kissed her again.

Her arms slid around his neck, his hands slipping around her thighs to grab her ass. A finger hooked her silky underwear aside and with a collective breath, he buried himself in his wife.

The pleasure they found in each other never dulled. Their amazing connection never failed to surprise him, physically or mentally. His voice was deep though he whispered, "You're always so wet for me."

"Side effect of being in the same room as you," she whispered back before catching his earlobe between her teeth.

He thrust that much harder in response. To urge him on, Blair leaned back more against the shelves, grasping the one above her head. The sight of her could have sent him over. But he was a man on a mission as her pushed into her glorious heat again. And again.

"Come, Blair. Or do you want to be caught?" He taunted her though he struggled to speak, to keep his voice low. "That door would open and they'd find you with your dress up, flushed, me buried deep in you. Would that send you over?"

"Chuck." Her voice was strained, "You're so big…"

She panted and closed her eyes tight, shaking her head as he felt her come. The tightness of her made his balls ache as he held on just a little longer. His eyes rolled back with the effort of it.

Then her mouth was on his, hungry and demanding. Her bliss had cleared enough to make her remember what _she_ wanted. Him. The very essence of him. She wanted to carry his child.

But first she needed him to spill himself.

The thought made him lose it.

With an undoubtedly bruising force, his fingers dug into her ass, the pressure released with her tightness draining him. As they caught their breath, he had no doubt they were having the same thought. How naughty to imagine she could conceive while they sat at the table for Christmas brunch with their family gathered round.

* * *

When Dorota returned to the kitchen, piled high with the correct napkins, she found them sneaking a taste of the buche de noel Roman and Harold had made the day before. Chuck held Blair's hand as the maid clucked them from the room.

For the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, an orgasm in the pantry.

* * *

A very hasty write, but I hope it was a fun treat! My dear Asian!Chuck gave me the idea this morning and I sneaked it in during the holiday fun. How much inspiration my husband was, I'll just leave to your imagination, lol. He'd turn red if he knew I just wrote that -_^ Hope you all have been having a lovely holiday season. xoxo


	2. On the Second Day

On the Second Day…

Thursday. Back to work. At least they were afforded a lazy morning together. Chuck happily used the time to tick one orgasm off his list. He couldn't help himself, he loved showering with Blair and he simply couldn't keep his hands to himself. The moment his hands slipped between her legs, he knew he was a lost cause. Blair must have known she was too, for she didn't restrain her desire. Within minutes he had her screaming and coming into his hands.

_That_ is how you start the day.

Which worked for Chuck, because the end of the year workload was a mix of mind numbness, an endless task list of loose ends, and taking care of things that had fallen to the wayside. Thoughts of his shower that morning, and his plans for Blair's second orgasm, were the only things that kept him happy as the hours stubbornly dragged by.

* * *

When Blair slid into his limo to head to dinner, it was all Chuck could manage not to groan. She couldn't know, yet somehow, on some level, she did. The silky creation she wore was champagne colored. _Are you sure?_ and slipping those thin little straps from her shoulder burned in his mind. Dinner just became ten times longer.

"Do you like my dress tonight?" She scooted a little closer to him.

"That, is a trick question. It does mean, however, that I know what you'll be having for dessert."

He turned to his wife and gave her a sweet kiss, just long enough to turn it from sweet to heated. Blair kept close when the kiss finally broke, her eyes dark as she stared up at him. The passion in her voice was rough and light, "Are you sure?"

Chuck glared back at her, his breathing becoming increasing labored at her taunt hung between them. For fucks sake, this was suppose to happen _after _dinner.

Lucky for him, the limo had arrived at the restaurant with an abrupt stop. Blair gave him her very best Queen B smile before kissing him so very softly. Then she slipped away from him to exit the car. It was one of those rare moments where Chuck desperately wished he was once again his 18 year-old self. Because instead of watching her gorgeous ass _leaving_ his limo, it would be bouncing in his lap right now. This was already the worst dinner ever and it hadn't even started yet.

Blair did lighten up her torture during the meal. That's not to say her hand didn't creep under the table multiple times, but she did refrain from tormenting him too much. This meal was part social, part business. Which meant it required more attention than if it had been one or the other. And yet, it highlighted the complexity of loving his wife perfectly. He watched her smile and laugh and talk, enjoyed her furtive glances, all pulling his love to the foreground over his lust. At least until she'd put her hand on his thigh again. If that's what you'd call the particular placement of her hand.

Dinner went well and as they began to depart, it was a strenuous exercise of Chuck's manner to remain polite up to the very end. The limo door couldn't close fast enough behind him.

In the darkened space, his voice dropped to a growl, "Get over here."

Blair's mouth found his and he pulled her into his lap, feverishly pushing her dress up to have her straddle him. Her kisses were a little too tame, too gentle, considering, still clothed, he was thrusting up against her. "Blair."

"I want to savor my dessert." Her mouth returned to him by sucking on his lower lip.

His reply was to hold her tight to him and kiss her roughly. He began to kiss down her neck as he pulled the top of her dress out of the way.

"After this morning," his mouth kissed down the valley between her breasts.

"And wearing this dress," one nipple was pulled into his mouth, taking his time to suck and lave his tongue against it.

"And that dinner," he repeated his ministrations on the neglected side.

"The only savoring I can promise is your orgasm," he pulled his pants open, "and the massive load you'll draw out of me."

His sexual diatribe complete, he thrust up into her, the stupid scrap of an excuse for underwear hardly any sort of barrier to his lust. He watched as her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp and a smile began to curl at the corners of her sweet mouth. His lust buried inside of her, it was his heart watching her now. His gaze followed his hands over her full breasts, up, up, to cradle her face.

"It's still as surreal as the very first time." He didn't murmur or whisper these words. Chuck spoke them, his voice strong, as he stared into her eyes.

"Charles Bass," her voice was lightly scolding, "I am not a dream. Not six years ago, and certainly not today."

She leaned down and kissed him. Hard. Her fingers mussed his hair before her nails scratched his neck, then curling in his dress shirt, digging into muscle, shouting _this is real_. As though the intense pace she was riding him at would allow him to forget.

He groaned. "I have the scars to prove it."

"We both do," she panted.

At that remembrance, a shower of kisses began amongst the rocking and the panting. Kisses not meant to heal the scars, both real and imagined, but to honor them; honor those memories and the road they walked that brought them here. That reality, that beauty, gave him a sense of calm though he stood on the precipice of physical desire. Blair cried out, a sweet sound carried on a puff of warm air to disperse against his ear while she held him tight through her orgasm. Bliss. In the breath of a moment before he came, Chuck had one blissful thought. This child was going to be born from so much love.

* * *

Chuck carried Blair upstairs. He just wanted to keep her close and he knew she had been tired before they left for dinner.

"You're coddling me," she mumbled from her spot snuggled against his chest.

"You could be carrying our child."

"Oh, is that what this is all about?"

He dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. "As if I need an excuse?"

She humphed at him. "Besides, Henry will be quite strong and healthy, if his parents are anything to go by."

"Henry? Is there something you're not telling me?" Chuck felt she was playing, but that didn't stop the anxious excitement grasping him.

"Nothing except that I'm an excellent listener." Blair yawned.

Chuck relaxed, he knew she wouldn't spring such news on him like that. They had only just begun trying anyway, it was too soon to know anything. But he also couldn't remember the discussion she referenced. "When had I told you that?"

"One very drunken night at The Empire, when Nate declared his son would be named Abercrombie and Serena wanted twins name Anastasia and Elise. I think they were both absolutely full of it, but I loved the idea of your little Henry."

They had arrived at their bedroom and he let Blair down to shed her clothing. He remained speechless. This life really did feel like a dream some days. Tonight was without question one of those times. He trailed his wife to their bed, a happy shadow. As the light clicked off, he curled around her, thanking her with three words, eight letters.

* * *

AN: Day two, done! That came out way mushier than I expected, lol. Don't get too comfy, it'll be a sweet story, but you know me, I can't write 100% mush. To me, Chuck and Blair will always have their deviant streak :) So this story is likely to have an interesting mix of chapter in the end. I know FFnet's been funky, holiday season aside, but please do try to review when you get a chance. It's nice to know someone other than me and Sophia are reading this xoxo


	3. On the Third Day

On the Third Day…

Chuck grumbled in the shower. Alone. Early morning meeting, stupid time zones. Blair was still happily sprawled out in their bed, asleep, when he was about to leave. He gave her a doting kiss on the cheek and left her a note on her nightstand:

_Lunch. Your office._

_xx,C_

* * *

"Mr. Bass!" Blair's assistant, Doreen, shot up from her seat. And yes, it wasn't lost on anyone that Dorota and Doreen could be confused. Chuck suspected Blair confused the poor girl with Dorota deliberately when she wanted to make a point.

"Hello, Doreen." Chuck gave her his best playboy smile. "I suggest you forward all calls to your cellphone and you and the girls take a good long hour for lunch."

The sweet thing, her eyes went wide even though this wasn't the first time he'd sent them all away. She peeped, "Yes, Mr. Bass."

Slipping on his well worn arrogance, he turned to the pocket doors that led to Blair's office, Doreen scurrying away in the background. Pushing the doors apart with a thunderous clap, he saw Blair on the phone. His ego demanded this be corrected immediately as he stood between the parted doors, his arms still spread wide. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass, hang up that phone right now."

She glowered at him and grumbled something into her desk phone. With a well practiced flourish a moment later, she stood and slammed the receiver down. "You unmitigated ass, this is a place of _business_!"

Chuck, unfazed, swaggered towards her desk. "Like that has ever stopped me. Or," he paused in contemplation, "you for that matter."

"I have deadlines. So do you! Before we go on holiday, a lot has to happen. And I don't see this lunch you made note of." Her glare became even more pointed as he rounded her desk.

"That's because," He pushed her to sit atop the desk, "it's already here."

With a swift motion, Chuck dropped down to kneel before her, hooking his arms behind her knees to jerk her to the edge of her desk. The soft, lose style of her skirt was no barrier at all to him. He buried his face between her thighs, expecting to tease her at first through her panties. Sometimes, in certain instances, Chuck forgot he had married Blair Waldorf. For there was nothing to be found under her skirt except the place where her thigh highs ended on the path to her gloriously exposed sex. The scent and taste of her flooded his senses and he was happy. Outsmarted a little, but happy, licking her before sucking her clit in retribution. Before licking her again, he growled her name.

"Please," Blair dismissed his complaint, curling her fingers in his hair, "As though I don't know where lunch at my office ends up. You can't blame me-"

He made her gasp with a flick of his tongue.

"For being prepared."

In a blend of revenge, greed, and approval, Chuck swiftly gave her the first orgasm. After all, he is Chuck Bass. And he knows Blair's body as well as his own. With the right few licks, sucks, and a some well placed thrusts of his fingers, her thighs quivered while she shoved half the contents of her desk to the floor in ecstasy.

"Tut, tut," he castigated her, rising to his feet and pulling his trousers open. "You're making such a mess. And without me."

He leaned over to kiss his wife, her hands meeting him half way to drag him down to her to her furious kisses. Chuck didn't hesitate to slam into her. After all, she had called him an unmitigated ass. Her desk had the audacity to complain at the force of them as they rocked together, knocking a few more papers to the floor.

Their kisses were almost as rough as his thrusts and Blair used this, to stroke and suck the tip of his tongue. Chuck growled in response, frustrated. He had two more orgasms to obtain before he would allow himself to be satisfied. So he broke there kiss, leaving his wife to be spread before him and he stood, the position giving him that much more power as he held her legs and angled himself just right. He grinned when Blair began cry from the pleasure. He continued this way, driving into her deep, hard, and just right, without giving her total release for several minutes.

"Chuck," she pouted between panting and moaning.

"Say 'please'."

"You unmitigated as-"

He rammed into her even harder, ensuring a nice long glide against her g-spot.

"Fuck." She panted, opening her eyes long enough to glare at him.

"Say 'please'." His tone was more insistent this time. He let one hand slide up her thigh towards her clit, teasing her with the promise of a quick, intense release. Her eyes rolled shut again.

"Chuck," she breathed his name this time, his hand drifting closer to that spot that would ease her need. "Please."

He drove hard, the gliding touch of the tips his fingers all that was needed to send her spiraling into bliss. She looked beautiful before him and he could have easily allowed her to draw him over, but he wanted to enjoy the rest of lunch first. Chuck drew out before she had completely descended from her orgasm. She began to yell at him, but he pulled her from the desk.

"This, off." He pulled her skirt down.

"This, too. And this." There went her headband and her shirt.

"What else?" Blair continued to glare at him. Her underwear followed.

"Done yet?" She asked, clearly still annoyed from her abbreviated orgasm.

"Hardly."

Standing in front of the ornate floor length mirror she kept in her office, Chuck smiled before pushing her to her knees. Not that he had to _push_, she went willingly once she saw what he wanted. He loved the feel of her mouth and even more than that, he enjoyed watching their reflection in the mirror. Blair looked insanely gorgeous kneeling in her bra and thigh highs, still wearing her elegant heels. How could he not want to watch her?

She rubbed her tongue hard against the head of his cock and Chuck felt his knees buckle, his hands coming up to grasp her hair in search of some control. He panted, "Enough."

Blair tipped her head back, her hands still curled around his shaft. "Enough?"

Chuck pulled away completely, allowing himself to fall back onto her small sofa. "I promised myself no blow jobs, hand jobs, or…well, any of that, until you were pregnant."

She stood, and walked over to him, those tall heels accentuating the length of her legs. He felt his cock twitch in his lap in response. This just made Blair smile more and she leaned over him, the pink Chantelle bra only making her breasts even more tempting. "Then I suggest you take me already."

"Turn around. I'm not done watching you."

Blair turned and he pulled her into his lap, feeling her slide down him, welcoming him back into her body once more. Reaching up, he tugged her bra down, exposing her breasts to the mirror, making her delicate image more properly wild and she rode him. Chuck then laid back and allowed himself to be breathless as he watched his wife draw him to the breaking point. Her glossy curls, the slight bounce of her breasts, and God help him, the sight of his cock disappearing over and over into her delicious body.

Chuck curled his hands into the sofa cushion more. He couldn't last any longer; he didn't wan to. Blair panted an excited 'yes' over her shoulder and he felt her tighten around him. Then he was gone, losing himself to her beauty anew.

That is how lunch is done.

* * *

AN: Phew, today's post was a challenge! Work was mind numbing, but I can't exactly write straight smut when I'm at work... Let me know how you liked it! See you tomorrow -_^ xoxo


End file.
